<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[喵阿尔]クガネの一夜 by SamanthaLee1025</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800638">[喵阿尔]クガネの一夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025'>SamanthaLee1025</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>也许，阿尔菲诺想，也许埃斯蒂尼安真的不能被称为是一个完美的恋人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, 喵阿尔 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[喵阿尔]クガネの一夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-有口交<br/>-是还没过完4.0的时候脑的喵在东方的脑洞，现在4.0打完了，喵的确在东方×<br/>-首发是2020年10月7日，然后被大眼夹啦！<br/>-写得很烂，但是被夹了，不得不搬到ao3上存个档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔菲诺得承认，他有点招架不住了。</p><p>这非常可以被理解：埃斯蒂尼安是个在无数战争中得到淬炼的、身体强健、精力充沛的苍天龙骑，而他阿尔菲诺虽然也进行过必须的训练，但在体术方面的天赋，其实连他的孪生妹妹阿莉塞都比不过，更不要说是和埃斯蒂尼安相比较了。</p><p>阿尔菲诺其实尝试过恳求埃斯蒂尼安停下，但是这反而起到了反效果。阿尔菲诺不知道是因为自己的语气显得太不郑重，还是表情太过轻佻，总而言之，当他睁着一双被泪水沾湿睫毛的眼睛看向埃斯蒂尼安的时候，他只来得及说出“你能不能……”，后半句话就变成了一声拔高了音调的呻吟。</p><p>他在埃斯蒂尼安的抚摸和亲吻里浑身颤栗，埃斯蒂尼安的手掌很热，阿尔菲诺却觉得自己的体温比他的还要烫上很多。温热的触感带来触电般的酥麻，从他被埃斯蒂尼安的手掌覆盖住的脚踝源源不断地传过来，然后飞速向上，顺着他的脊椎一路攀爬到后颈和头颅。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安总算停下他对阿尔菲诺的吮吸。他的两手手掌握着阿尔菲诺的两只脚踝，将少年人明显比他要纤瘦了不止一点的双腿慢慢向上推去，直到阿尔菲诺的膝盖完全屈起，大腿内侧还带着指印的皮肤也完全袒露在他面前。他的声音有一点喑哑：</p><p>“我能不能什么？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺急促地喘了一口气。他觉得自己好像一条被海浪打到沙滩上的鱼，情潮汹涌地兜头扑过来，他逃不掉，便只能费力地张开嘴去呼吸：“……你明明知道我要说什么的。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安的手掌离开了阿尔菲诺的脚踝。他带着茧的指腹和掌心一寸寸地经过阿尔菲诺的小腿、双膝、大腿，然后轻轻地掐住了他两侧的腰窝：“是吗？”他心情很好地小声笑了一下，“那我猜一下，这次你是要我慢一点还是快一点？”</p><p>他俯下身去，细致地用嘴唇去描摹阿尔菲诺两边人鱼线的形状。埃斯蒂尼安浑身好像都是坚硬的，唯独嘴唇格外柔软，他每亲吻过一处，就在阿尔菲诺的身上留下一个潮湿的唇印。</p><p>阿尔菲诺说不出话来了。</p><p>他既希望埃斯蒂尼安能快一些，又希望他能慢下来，每一个湿漉漉落下来的、雨滴一样的亲吻，都在他的身上点起一小簇炽热的火苗，阿尔菲诺觉得自己似乎马上就要被烧着了，他颤抖得更加剧烈，手指与脚趾都不自觉地蜷缩在一起。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安甚至不需要抬头，就能知道阿尔菲诺此刻的表情。他的唇角难以抑制地向上挑起一个弧度，但他也没有再说什么，而是继续低下头去，用口腔内壁包裹住阿尔菲诺已经在不停溢出液体的铃口与阴茎头，模拟着交媾做出抽插的姿势。</p><p>他的口腔与阿尔菲诺阴茎相连的地方很快发出了令人脸红牙酸的黏腻水声，阿尔菲诺的手指不自觉地插进埃斯蒂尼安银白的长发里：</p><p>“我真的……”他的眼睛酸涩得发涨，只是眨眼的工夫，眼泪就控制不住地滚落下来。他的阴茎又硬起来了，前端似乎紧得发疼，埃斯蒂尼安耐心的含吮并不是安抚，反而是十足的挑逗，他们都明白这个。</p><p>阿尔菲诺觉得自己好像变成了一片落在海面上的羽毛，他仰起头，喉结在向后弯去的脖颈上反射着望海楼客房里柔和的暖光，眼泪顺着面颊流淌下去，在下颌汇聚成一颗更大的水珠，又颤动着落向他锁骨的凹陷处。他的声音像海浪一样起起伏伏：“已经两次了，埃斯蒂尼安。……我真的不能再……”</p><p>出于奇怪的自尊心，他始终没能说出“不行”这个词。阿尔菲诺重重地叹了一口气，有些自暴自弃地伸手环抱住了埃斯蒂尼安。</p><p>情况还会有多糟糕呢？阿尔菲诺想，原本大家商议好一同去乌尔达哈商会馆，但他偏偏一眼看见了漫无目的站在小金街街口，像个大型宠物一样等着主人领回的埃斯蒂尼安——他甚至不想回忆自己当时找出的借口有多么拙劣，至少阿莉塞一定看得出来，他不去商会馆的理由并不是什么小金街新上了一款画具。</p><p>而现在，他和埃斯蒂尼安已经在望海楼的客房里待了不止两个小时了。没有久别重逢的叙旧，有的只是迅速牵在一起的两只手、无休止的亲吻、热水洒了一地的浴室，和湿透了大片的凌乱发皱的床单。</p><p>噢，还有射在墙上的精液。阿尔菲诺仅仅是回想这件事情，就不得不尴尬地闭上了眼睛。他想他的脸大概红了不止一个度了——当然，刚才被埃斯蒂尼安压在墙上悬空着双腿，全身的着力点除了背后的墙壁，就只剩下埃斯蒂尼安榫卯一般严丝合缝钉进他身体里的那根阴茎的时候，他的脸一定比现在还要红吧。</p><p>平心而论，埃斯蒂尼安不能算是一个很好的恋人。阿尔菲诺用指腹轻轻按着埃斯蒂尼安的头发，忽然间这样想到。这男人其实十分的不细腻，同他说话的时候，但凡委婉一些，也不知道他是真的听不懂，还是装作不想听懂，他总是会露出一副看似无辜、实际却很给人添堵的表情。明明也已经是三十代的成熟大人了，做事情也总是横冲直撞的，总是一声不吭就跑了，从来没有学会给别人多留下一点信息——哪怕是拜托一下邮差莫古力呢？</p><p>阿尔菲诺想，如果今天他不是偶然向着小金街那边看了一眼，那他们不就错过了吗？</p><p>他已经被埃斯蒂尼安用嘴弄到了高潮的边缘，阴茎前端渗出越来越多的液体，阿尔菲诺在自己断断续续的呻吟里勉强凑出一句完整的话：</p><p>“……如果今天我没有看见你，你……打算怎么办？”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安没有立刻回答他。阿尔菲诺抽插的频率变得越来越快，他很轻地“唔”了一声，一直被束缚着的欲望终于得到了纾解，随后则惊慌失措地发现自己射在了埃斯蒂尼安的嘴里：</p><p>“……！”他手忙脚乱地要从埃斯蒂尼安禁锢一样的怀抱里钻出来，但是后者毫不在意地抬手蹭了一下自己沾着乳白色精液的瘦削下颌，向他露出一个温和的微笑：</p><p>“上次在龙堡，你不是也是这样做的吗？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺想起来了，那是他们第一次做爱的时候。他们共享了一间帐篷，夜里似乎下起了雪，他听见外面雪花扑簌落向地面的声音。那时他远比现在还要紧张得多，他的心里怀揣着太多不能表露于人前的隐秘心思，他不能也不敢向埃斯蒂尼安说明，当他看着这位龙骑士的盔甲的时候，他不止一次在心里幻想过隐藏在盔甲之下流畅的肌肉线条。他稚拙地尝试着去亲吻似乎是睡着了的埃斯蒂尼安，可他没有想到这人竟然只是在假寐，他的手腕被埃斯蒂尼安轻易地捉住了，接着他似乎扭了一下脚，当他伸手撑在埃斯蒂尼安的身上想要维持平衡的时候，很不幸——又或者其实是很幸运地——他摸到了埃斯蒂尼安充血发硬的下体。</p><p>阿尔菲诺这才知道，原来埃斯蒂尼安和他有着同样的想法，而对于一个年龄是他的两倍的男人来说，克制情欲似乎并不是一件非常容易的事情。</p><p>那天晚上他们做爱了。没有表白、只是顺理成章地，他看见了埃斯蒂尼安盔甲之下的模样。阿尔菲诺总是想要把自己缩起来，而埃斯蒂尼安则会低下头去，用亲吻来安抚他。阿尔菲诺意识到埃斯蒂尼安大概并不会说太多安慰人的话语，但是这些温热的亲吻的确非常有效。他大多时候在喘息和呻吟，偶尔发出哭泣一样的声音，埃斯蒂尼安会故意板起脸吓唬他说“声音再大一些的话，就会被隔壁的光之战士听见了”，但见他真的被吓到了，又会立刻放缓表情，讨好似的去亲他的眉眼和嘴唇。</p><p>其实光之战士什么也没有听见。对于别人的事情，这位英雄阁下似乎总是过于迟钝一些，阿尔菲诺想。就像刚才在小金街的时候，阿莉塞恶狠狠地剜了埃斯蒂尼安一眼，而光之战士听到阿尔菲诺说要折回小金街买画具的时候，只是一头雾水地挠了挠头，就被阿莉塞拽进了商会馆的大门。</p><p>阿尔菲诺听见自己的声音带着浓重的鼻音：</p><p>“我担心你不喜欢……”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安：“你呢？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺：“……啊？”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安说：“我以为你喜欢我这样给你弄。”</p><p>阿尔菲诺素来聪敏的脑子好像在瞬间卡了壳：“我喜欢、不，不是！”他差点被自己的口水呛到，“……我的意思是，如果你不喜欢，就没必要这样——”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安打断了他的话：“我喜欢你，所以你喜欢的事情，我也绝对不会讨厌，这不是很简单的道理吗？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺怔怔地抬起头。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安的语气是那么坦诚、那么理所当然，阿尔菲诺不知道自己究竟是怎么回事，他的耳廓骤然热了起来，心脏好像跳动的频率也比之前更加快了。而就在他愣神的工夫里，埃斯蒂尼安伸出手指，他蘸取了一些阿尔菲诺射出来的精液，又将两根手指缓慢地沿着阿尔菲诺的腿根向下，朝着更里更深的地方伸了进去。</p><p>也许，阿尔菲诺想，也许埃斯蒂尼安真的不能被称为是一个完美的恋人。但是这又有什么关系呢？今天，他们共享一个漫长的夜晚，而之后，他们还将拥有一个更加漫长的未来。</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>